


It's Important to be Thorough

by ElizaSam



Series: You Learn Something New Every Day (Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, learning to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: “You know that I don’t have a lot of experience in the… dating department.” Alec paused, waiting until Magnus nodded to continue. “Well, the truth is that I don’t have any experience. At all.”ORAlec is nervous, Magnus is delighted, and the two meet somewhere in the middle.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You Learn Something New Every Day (Malec) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	It's Important to be Thorough

“Tell me something nobody else knows about you.” 

Magnus’s voice was soft, a single note among the rustling trees and croaking frogs. An owl called out regularly in the distance. _Hoooo. Hooooo._

The pair was snuggled on a worn flannel blanket, the remains of their dinner forgotten in the grass when the sun went down. As the stars winked into view, Alec had found himself tucked into the space between Magnus’s neck and shoulder, his warm skin keeping the nighttime chill at bay. 

Alec hummed, tilting his head to nestle closer. “Tell me something about you,” he countered, feeling only partially as cheeky as his tone suggested. “The great Magnus Bane.” 

“Very funny.” Magnus shifted slightly before pressing a slow kiss to Alec’s temple. His lips were soft and slightly damp, the imprint left behind tingling as it was cooled by the wind. “I’m serious,” he said as his arm tightened around Alec’s waist. “I want to know more about you.” 

Silence stretched between the pair. Though Magnus seemed content to wait for an answer, his company was quietly panicking. Only one topic came to mind. A _specific_ topic Alec had purposely avoided since he and Magnus had begun dating. 

_What will Magnus think when he finds out?_ Alec wondered. _Will he want to leave? What if it ruins… this… us? I don’t want to lose him._

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, shifting. Alec’s body had suddenly tensed, and he pressed closer, hiding his face. “Sweetheart? Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Pulling away, he gently tilted Alec’s face toward his. 

“Uh, I- uh…” The words were low and gruff. “I have- I have-” Alec cleared his throat, pausing. “There’s something I probably should have told you a while ago…” When Magnus didn’t say anything, Alec ducked his head back down. “I just… I guess I didn’t want you to look at me any different.” 

Golden eyes stared back, open and kind. 

“You know that I don’t have a lot of experience in the… dating department.” Alec paused, waiting until Magnus nodded to continue. “Well, the truth is that I don’t have _any_ experience. At all.” 

Magnus was quiet for a moment. “What do you consider to be experience?” he asked finally. 

“What?”

“I- no. Don’t you dare shut down on me, Alexander. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you or with what you’ve just told me. I just want to make sure that we’re fully on the same page. Okay?” 

Alec nodded slowly, nervously nibbling on his lower lip. 

“I assume that means you do not have any intimate experience?” Dark locks shook negatively. “Okay, that’s perfectly alright, Alexander. Have you kissed anyone? Because I know that we’ve held hands and cuddled a little.” 

“Uh, no. I’ve never been kissed.” 

“I’m offended, Alexander,” Magnus teased, breaking the tension. “And here I’ve been pecking your forehead all evening.”

A smile cracked through the nervousness of Alec’s face, calming his tense features. Color returned to his cheeks, and he laughed softly. “My bad.” 

“In all seriousness,” said Magnus, “is there a reason why you’ve held off on certain levels of intimacy? Hey-” Dark fingernails brushed pale skin, keeping Alec’s face from hiding again. “I just want to make sure I don’t cross any boundaries.”

“Yeah.” Dark eyes met golden eyes. “I guess, I just never found someone that I wanted in that way. I’ve never desired somebody like that. It’s so... personal and so… open.”

“Vulnerable?”

Alec nodded shyly. “Yeah.” 

“Sweetheart, is that something you even want? You know I would never force you.” 

“No, I know, Magnus. I trust you. But… I’m telling you because I _do_ want to. But I don’t know how, and I don’t want to be bad at it because I want you to enjoy it also… and-”

“Shhhh.” Two fingers hovered above Alec’s lips, stopping his nervous rambling. “I would be more than happy to _show_ you, Alexander.” 

“You’re sure you don’t mind? Because you don’t have to, and I don’t want you to feel like you need to be my teacher or something, and-”

“Alexander, do you know the bonus to _teaching_ you how to kiss?”

Alec shook his head.

“It means I get to kiss you,” Magnus replied, quirking one eyebrow up. “A lot. Repeatedly. I, of course, want to be thorough in your _studies_.” 

“You promise it’s okay?”

“It is absolutely, one-hundred percent okay.” 

“Well…” The space between the two vanished. “Then maybe you’d want to give me some tips now?”

“Oh, absolutely, darling.” Magnus breathed. “Lesson one: don’t be nervous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for fluff! :)


End file.
